


Room 114

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: "Last time she was in Dani's room, explaining Dr. Bonkers' somewhat particular feeding schedule, she couldn't stop sweating. Partly because, well,Dani's face duh, and partly because she was trying to will her hands not to burst into flame by accident."





	Room 114

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty nervous to post this because it's been over a year since I posted anything here and TAZ fandom is huge and intense. But I really wanted to write a cute, soft little scene for these two and I hope you all like it!!
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful [sarahmonious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmonious). Rated T for smoochin' and swearin'. Spoilers for the first Amnesty arc.

_Barclay will get you set up while I’m gone_ , Mama's letter had said, and she was right. Aubrey got the option to pick her own room, which was a luxury she hadn't been afforded since setting out on her own to pursue magic. That turn of phrase felt very strange now, as she was literally doing _magic_ , but at least she was on the right track to start with, she guessed.

"You sure you're okay with that one?" Barclay said, pointing to room 110, where Aubrey had slept fitfully the night before fighting the monster. Abomination. Bom-bom. Whatever.

"Yeah, sure, it's fine," she said, not really sure at all. It was then that she realized something was missing from her room. Trying not to panic, she called after Barclay, who was already halfway down the hall, "Where's Dr. Bonkers?"

Barclay called back, "Probably still in Dani's room!" and continued on his way.

Aubrey's stomach dropped slightly. Dani's room. Last time she was in Dani's room, explaining Dr. Bonkers' somewhat particular feeding schedule, she couldn't stop sweating. Partly because, well, _Dani's face duh_ , and partly because she was trying to will her hands not to burst into flame by accident. She managed all right that time, but now she walked slowly down the hall, trying to figure out what she was going to do if that happened again.

As she rounded the corner, she found Dani in room 114, curled up on her bed, idly stroking Dr. Bonkers with one hand and sketching with the other. She looked up when Aubrey knocked on the door frame and smiled. She put down the sketchbook, picked up Dr. Bonkers, and gently placed him in his pen next to her bed, before rushing over to Aubrey, hugging her tightly. Aubrey wasn't really sure what to do but she hugged back, being very careful to not touch Dani with her palms.

"Sorry, sorry," Dani said, pulling back from the hug. "I should have asked first." She was still smiling. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

Aubrey giggled nervously. "It's fine, just--" she held up her hands "--I'm not quite sure of my level of control in every situation yet, you know? Don't want to light you up."

Dani nodded, and they both stood there awkwardly for a moment, just looking at each other.

Aubrey swallowed and mumbled, "I mean, I'm really happy to see you too."

Dani's mouth quirked up on one side, and _goddamn_ , it was adorable. "I guess you want to see your little guy," she said, walking towards the pen.

"Absolutely," Aubrey said, very happy for the change in subject. Dr. Bonkers also looked happy, munching on some hay. "You didn't give her too much trouble, did you?" The rabbit looked up and continued munching, and then hopped over to a new pile.

"He's been good company, actually," Dani said, peering over Aubrey's shoulder.

"Good boy," Aubrey said, reaching down to scratch his back.

"Do you--" Dani started, and Aubrey turned around. "Do you have a second? Barclay sometimes gets lost in that closet, and I wanted to see how you were doing." She pointed her thumb at her bed behind them. Aubrey clenched her fists and felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of her neck. "I mean," Dani continued, "if now isn't a good time--"

"No, no it's fine," Aubrey said, sounding more defeated than she had intended. "I just--" She looked at Dani, who looked concerned. She took a deep breath. _Now or never, Ms. Little_ , she thought. "You make me very nervous."

Dani smiled even wider than before, took Aubrey's hand in hers, and led her over to the bed, which Aubrey could now see was unmade. _Oh boy._

"You want to know a secret?" Dani said, folding her legs under herself as she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Aubrey sat, kicking her boots off her feet as hastily as possible, trying her best to look comfortable. (She was not comfortable at all, and it wasn't the bed's fault.)

Dani snaked her arm around Aubrey's arm and leaned in close. "You make me nervous too."

Aubrey sighed, looked at her companion, and smiled, instantly relaxed.

Dani linked her fingers together, holding Aubrey's one arm in a loop of both of hers. Aubrey could see her hemp bracelet now, and it had a beautiful orange crystal woven into it. It transfixed her for a moment until Dani said, "So tell me everything."

"Oh, uh," Aubrey stammered. "I really really really really really like you." She felt each _really_ tumble out of her as if beyond her control. "And I've missed you so much, more than I really thought I could, only having known you a few days, but I--"

Dani laughed a little. "I meant about the fight, silly. But if you want to tell me how much you like me, that's okay too."

"Shit," Aubrey muttered, a bit stunned.

Dani rubbed Aubrey's arm reassuringly with her hand. "It's okay. I know I'm irresistible." She punctuated the end of her sentence by sticking out her tongue a little.

"Shit," Aubrey said a little louder. She scanned Dani's face for a moment and she said, "You're just so damn cute."

Dani just waggled her head a little, smugly. It really was the cutest goddamn thing Aubrey thought she had ever seen.

Aubrey felt her chest swell and her hands get a little warm. "I think I'm going to kiss you now," she said, although she realized that she did so only a moment after it happened.

And before she could take it back, Dani said, through slightly parted lips, "Okay."

And then they were kissing. Dani was not a fierce kisser, but she smelled like cedar wood and soap and every moment that she held her mouth to Aubrey's was a moment Aubrey melted into her a little more. Aubrey turned her body slightly and put the fingertips of her free (very sweaty but also very not-on-fire) hand to Dani's cheek and found her skin almost surprisingly smooth. Dani pulled away from her mouth and leaned into the hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and sighing slightly.

"That was really nice," she said, mouth quirking up again, this time in satisfaction.

"Yeah," Aubrey said, a little breathless.

Dani opened her eyes, and Aubrey wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if her eyes were _actually_ sparkling. She very quickly decided it didn't matter, because Dani said in a low voice, "You know I've never kissed a human before, right?"

Aubrey felt her eyes go wide, and she pulled her head back slightly. She suddenly felt tremendously more nervous. "What?"

Dani smiled wide again, squinting her eyes slightly. With a triumphant little chuckle she said, "Psych; I've kissed plenty of humans before."

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and hung her head slightly with a relieved chuckle.

Dani lifted Aubrey's chin with one finger. She raised an eyebrow and said, "But I've never kissed a human quite like you."

Aubrey smiled and raised a matching eyebrow. "Would you like to do it again?"

"Absolutely," Dani answered, and leaned in, guiding Aubrey's mouth towards hers with the finger under her chin.

Before their lips touched again, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them and Barclay's voice saying, "All right, just need to get Dr. Bonk--OH. My god! Sorry!!" They both turned to him, and even though his hand was covering his eyes, he looked absolutely mortified. "I just wanted to get the rabbit," he said weakly. Dani and Aubrey turned back to each other and instantly started giggling. Barclay dropped his hand hesitantly and could only respond with a furrowed brow and a very confused, very pained _hahaha_.

Aubrey got up from the bed, squeezing Dani's hand as she went. "Let me just help him and we'll, uh." She briefly cocked her head to one side.

Dani nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure."

Aubrey smiled wide, hands feeling warm but under control. She gathered up Dr. Bonkers (who was still happily chomping on hay) with one hand and grabbed her boots in the other. Barclay quickly moved in to get the pen and then quickly moved out again. He mouthed _sorry_ at Dani as he left the room, and Dani just smiled at him. She winked at Aubrey, who winked back, and followed Barclay into the hall.

"I had absolutely no idea, I'm _so_ sorry," Barclay rambled as they walked down the hall.

Aubrey just shrugged. "The door was open. And it's not like it's a secret or anything." She was feeling substantially more confident after that kiss, and as she looked around the lodge and pet Dr. Bonkers gently, she thought that she hadn't been this content in a long time.

As they approached the room she had chosen, she glanced back towards Dani's room. "Is it too late to switch to room 113?" she asked.

Barclay, who looked considerably less embarrassed than a few minutes ago, sighed a little, smiled knowingly, said, "Of course not," and started walking back the way they came.


End file.
